


Extracurricular Activities

by OneThousandAngels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThousandAngels/pseuds/OneThousandAngels
Summary: It wasn't a guilty pleasure because Luna didn't feel guilty, her friendship with The Giant Squid was just a bit unique and...private.





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I pride myself on being a dedicated and longtime Harry Potter fan I've never written anything for the fandom before! Never felt like I had to! I write fanfiction because stuff feels incomplete and/or not gay enough, and HP just never felt that way for me, maybe because I grew up with it. 
> 
> This is also a request from someone on the tunglrbumbler.com, I'm sorry that it took so long! I wanted to make it longer, but it seems like I have more and more stuff to do, and to write. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This monster fucking is fully consensual, if that's your thing. If there are consecutive chapters they may not be, and if that's the case I will archive/tag warnings.

Luna threw her bag into the grass along the shore of the lake before plopping down onto her butt beside it with a contented sigh. She’d made it entirely to the other side of the lake before sunset, to her delight, and the view was just as incredible as it had been last week, and the week before that. She smiled serenely and pulled her knees up to her chest as she wiggled her toes in her sneakers. It would start getting cooler soon, which would be a relief. Despite her wide brimmed floral sunhat and the shade of the trees she was tired and hot. 

After resting in the peaceful stillness for a while she reached into her bag and began digging around inside. It was time for her favorite part of the trip, and the reason she made it every week, other than how lovely and grounding it felt to spend time out by the lake all on her own.

Before she could even take the cakes out of her bag she heard a break on the water’s surface, then saw a long maroon tentacle peeking up out of the water. She smiled more as she fished out the bundle from her bag and began unwrapping it. 

“Hello...were you waiting for me?” she called cheerfully before tossing a cauldron cake in the tentacle’s direction. It, of course, caught it easily before disappearing back into the water. She giggled and removed her hat, placing it with the rest of her things, then started taking off her shoes and socks. After a minute or so the tentacle popped back up, swaying playfully back and forth. It didn’t get many visitors that were quite this interesting, so it quickly became impatient when she didn’t notice it right away and began edging closer to where she sat, wading through the water to the rocky edge where she sat on a large flat boulder. 

Taking notice of its presence at last, she looked up, smiled, and fished out another cauldron cake before standing and tossing it over in a gentle arch before disappearing back into the water with a soft ‘ploop’.

As it enjoyed the snack she grabbed her skirts by the hem then began wiggling out of her sunny yellow dress, pulling it up over her head. She’d worn nothing underneath since it was warm and it was more comfortable that way. Now completely bare under the sun, she took a moment to close her eyes and just breathe, listening to the sounds of the forest all around her. A like this breeze, though warm, felt wonderful on her skin. She opened her eyes and took a step closer to the water, appreciating how good it felt to have her shoes off and her clothes not weighing her down. She felt like a part of nature, good and beautiful and powerful.

The Giant Squid made quite the splash as it breached the surface a third time, its wet tentacles shining in the sunlight as they slid over the surface of the water toward land to greet her. It seemed impossibly large and strong compared to her small body, but she wasn’t afraid. She had a lot of respect for the creature, but she felt that it respected her too, and they were good friends.

Luna squealed a little as she stepped into the water up to her knees. It was still quite cool despite the nice weather, but it did feel really nice even though goosebumps were already prickling in waves up and down her body. Perhaps it wasn’t that the temperature was so cold, but that the air was so warm in contrast and as she waded in up to her hips she shivered. She was dying to submerge herself completely and feel the sweat from her skin wash away in the cool, dark lake, but she forced herself to take her time and appreciate every inch of skin that the water consumed. Although it hovered patiently nearby she could have sworn that the Giant Squid was becoming impatient. She was proved correct as it slapped the tip of its tentacle playfully on the top of the water next to her, splashing her enough to make her scream and laugh as she guarded her chest with her forearms.

“I’m sorry, it’s so cold to me!” It must have been hard for it to understand her hesitations when it was so used to the lake in every way. 

After about a minute of enjoying where she was she got brave and suddenly pinched her nose then disappeared beneath the water’s surface. All was quiet and still.

A few moments later she popped back up and took a deep, gasping breath before sighing as she leaned her head back and let her long blonde hair float around her like a strange, ethereal seaweed. In this moment she always felt the most relaxed, her mind and body completely relieved from their own weight as she bobbed along the surface.

Swimming out towards the squid did sometimes make her just the tiniest bit nervous, but it could just as well be called excitement as fear. The lake and the Giant Squid were so massive in scale, she knew she could simply slip beneath the surface with not so much as a splash and never be seen again and no one would ever know what happened to her. But who could resist their beauty and mystery just because of some vague, ominous possibility that loomed in the future? She wasn’t concerned about such things. 

Luna swam out quite far so that she could not touch the bottom then laid back so she could let herself float and watch the clouds roll by for a while. It was difficult for her to find other times where she felt as peaceful and free as this. She sometimes wished people didn’t always have to wear so much clothes once it started to get so warm out. Wouldn’t nude be best so long as they used sunscreen or shade? The cool water felt even better when there was nothing between her and the lake. She shivered a bit as she was floating and felt the warm skin of her stomach above the water lapped by splashes and ripples made from the squid who was playing around nearby. Her hands floated over to her chest and she rested them on her breasts, noticing her nipples were a little stiff from the cool water. She played with them idly, not with any real intent, but just in the self-soothing way she sometimes did when trying to fall asleep.

Her eyes opened again and she made a small sound of surprise as she felt a firm, slippery tentacle poke her in the back between her shoulder blades. She laughed and turned herself upright, treading water as she brushed wet haired out of her face and looked around. Sometimes she asked the squid nicely to do specific things...but usually she just liked to see what it would do on its own, and she was often surprised, pleasantly. It was quite creative.

A thick tentacle slid in front of her and she grabbed onto it, leaning on it as if it were a pool raft, smiling and watching the other tentacles gliding in and out of the water in an intricate pattern like a celtic knot. She grinned, curious and wondering if it was trying to communicate something specific or merely entertaining her, but when she felt a muscular, ridged thing pushing between her legs from behind she realized with a thrill of amusement that it had been purposefully trying to distract and surprise her. She clung harder to the other tentacle and moaned softly as the other practically suctioned itself against her, forcefully spreading her thighs open with its thickness while the textured side began sliding back and forth. He was obviously feeling even more frisky than usual, sneaking up on her like that, and now it seemed intent on getting her to squirm right away. Every time they had an encounter it seemed to learn what really got under her skin and used that against her. She didn’t always know what she wanted and yet it seemed to know.

To her surprise, just as she was really having a hard time staying still, two more tentacles wrapped around her ankles and pulled her legs apart. She watched, starting to feel a bit nervous as the Giant Squid came closer. It seemed to be watching her from down in the dark water, looking up at her as if it were holding up a toy to examine it in the light. She was afraid at first of sinking beneath the water and having her legs bound, but that fear was somewhat alleviated when another wrapped around her torso and held her in place. Usually its approach was quite delicate, even polite. This was new, and bold, and her insides squirmed pleasantly as she felt a tentacle slipping inside her and was unable to close her legs. It pushed its way inside with a little force and wriggling, and now she could feel the slippery probing thing twisting about inside her. She opened her mouth and let out a cry as pleasure erupted inside her.

She let the squid do as it wanted without protest or interference, just laying against it for support as it worked furiously inside her, whimpering and squirming now and then. It felt so strange, hard and thick, but also flexible as if it were conforming to the shape of her as it thrusted in and out. She groaned and hung her head, instinctively trying to move about, but unable to. The squid was relentless, and soon she found herself panting, ready to go mad from the hard steady rhythm, her chest jerking back and forth against the tentacle as she held tight to it for support.

“Please,” she breathed, unable to keep herself from begging, and obediently the squid spread her legs further apart and began thrusting into her faster than she’d known it could move. Luna let out a loud cry and threw her head back as she felt the bottom half of her melting away around the tentacle mercilessly pounding her insides.

She had barely stopped cumming when she felt the tentacle slip out and slide delicately between her legs as if to tease her further, causing her hips to buck and her to let out one last surprised, breathless moan.

“Ah!” She grimaced and whimpered from the excess stimulation and closed her legs, breathing heavily. Feeling vulnerable in this moment, her legs shaky and her mind swimming, she still wasn’t afraid because there was trust between them. She knew it would let no harm come to her, without really knowing why she knew that to begin with. It really was, ultimately, a gentle and wise ancient being, in addition to being quite a trickster. As she rested a small smile appeared on her face, and without meaning to she began to fall asleep. 

She awoke with a mild start of surprise, sat up, and looked around in bewilderment at her surroundings which were markedly different from what felt like only a moment ago. It took her only a few seconds, though, to realize that she had been placed back on the shore into a soft bed of grass by her friend the Giant Squid. She sat up and raised her arms over her head, stretching a bit, before getting to her feet and beginning to gather her things. 

As she heard a small splash she looked up and saw the tip of a tentacle peeking at her from just above the surface of the water, wagging up and down gently as if to wave goodbye. She grinned and waved back enthusiastically. 

“See you next week!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at tumblr.com/opalrain if you want to see when I post more stuff!


End file.
